Nicolas Cage
Nicholas Kim Coppola (n. Long Beach, California, Estados Unidos, 7 de enero de 1964), mejor conocido como Nicolas Cage, es un actor estadounidense. Ganador de un Oscar al mejor actor con la pelicula Leaving Las Vegas. Biografía Nacido en Long Beach (California) el 7 de enero de 1964, es sobrino del director y productor Francis Ford Coppola y primo de Sofia Coppola. Hijo de un profesor de literatura y de una bailarina y coreógrafa, puede que lo que más influyera en Nicolas Coppola a la hora de dedicarse al cine fuera ser sobrino del prestigioso director Francis Ford Coppola. Aun así, decidió cambiar su apellido por el de Cage para evitar que la fama de su tío marcara su carrera. El apellido "Cage" lo extrajo de los cómics de Marvel, de un personaje llamado Luke Cage, también conocido como Power Man. Nicolas Cage es un gran amante de los cómics; tal es así que ha llegado a poner a un hijo suyo el nombre de Kal-El (nombre kryptoniano de Superman) y ha interpretado a Ghost Rider, personaje también de un cómic de la Marvel. Estuvo casado con la también actriz Patricia Arquette 1995 hasta 2000 aproximadamente. En 2000 se casó con Mary Hopper de quien se divorció en 2001 tras un tremendo lío amoroso con Lisa Marie Presley. En 2002 estuvo casado por tres meses con Lisa Marie Presley y se separaron alegando diferencias irreconciliables. Filmografía *''The Ghost'' (2009) *''Pac-Man la película'' (2009) *''Teniente corrupto'' (2009) *''Bangkok Dangerous'' (2008) *''G-Force'' (2008) *''Knowing'' (2008) *''Perdidos en el Hielo en 3D'' (2008) *''Desaparecido'' (2008) *''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' (2007) *''Next'' (El vidente) (2007) *''El motorista fantasma'' (2007) *''Time Share'' (2006) *''Amarillo Slim'' (2006) *''Ant Bully'' (2006) *''The wicker man'' (2006) *''World Trade Center'' (2006) *''El hombre del tiempo'' (2005) *''El señor de la guerra'' (2005) *''National Treasure'' (2004) *''Los impostores'' (2003) *''El ladrón de orquídeas'' (2002) *''Sonny'' (2002) *''Windtalkers'' (2002) *''Christmas Carol: The Moovie'' (2001) *''La mandolina del capitán Corelli'' (2001) *''Italian Soldiers...in Russia'' (2001) *''Welcome to Hollywood'' (2000) *''60 segundos'' (2000) *''Family man'' (2000) *''Bringing Out the Dead'' (Al límite, Vidas al límite) (1999) *''8mm'' (1999) *''Junket Whore, amanda'' (1998) *''City of Angels'' (1998) *''Snake Eyes'' (1998) *''Cara a cara'' (1997) *''Con air'' (1997) *''Portrait'' (1997) *''La Roca'' (1996) *''Leaving Las Vegas'' (1995) *''El sabor de la muerte'' (1995) *''El paraíso'' (1994) *''Te puede pasar a tí'' (1994) *''Tess y su guardaespaldas'' (1994) *''A Century of Cinema'' (1994) *''Amos y Andrew'' (1993) *''Deadfall'' (1993) *''Luna de miel en Las Vegas'' (1992) *''Red Rock West'' (1992) *''Zandalee'' (1991) *''Corazón salvaje'' (1990) *''Fire Birds'' (1990) *''Time to Kill'' (1990) *''El beso del vampiro'' (1989) *''Never on Tuesday drink black coffee'' (1988) *''Hechizo de luna'' (1987) *''Arizona baby'' (1987) *''Peggy Sue se casó'' (1986) *''The boy in blue'' (1986) *''Birdy'' (1984) *''The Cotton Club'' (1984) *''Racing with the Moon'' (1984) *''Rumble Fish'' (1983) *''Valley Girl'' (1983) *''Fast Times at Ridgemont High'' (1982) PremiosPremios y candidaturas de Nicolas Cage Oscars Globos de Oro Screen Actors Guild Festival Internacional de Cine de San Sebastián Referencias Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Ganadores del premio Oscar al mejor actor Categoría:Ítalo-estadounidenses Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Nacidos en 1964 Categoría:Personas vivas